


The number one

by Candy1



Category: Kemono Jihen (Anime), 怪物事変 | Kemono Jihen (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, KaKon, Kabane, Kemono Jihen - Freeform, Kon - Freeform, Konbane, Number one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1
Summary: Kabane seemed more thoughtful than usual that late afternoon, as he had a dilemma to resolve: how could he show Kon that she was his number one?
Relationships: Kon/Kusaka Kabane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	The number one

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A número um](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775134) by _SourCandy. 



Kabane seemed more thoughtful than usual that late afternoon, as he had a dilemma to resolve: how could he show Kon that she was his number one? The boy still understood little about love, so he still dealt with a lot of doubts, however, he really wanted Kon to feel special in some way. Without alternatives, he decided to take his doubts with the most suitable person. Kabane took advantage of the fact that everyone was gathered in the dining room to ask.

"Inugami-san…"

"Do you need anything, Kabane?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Do you have a problem?" Asked the man.

"How does a girl become number one?"

Akira and Shiki at the table gasped and started coughing.

"Kabane-kun is thinking about a girl?!" Akira was surprised.

"Y-you're not talking about my sister, are you?" Shiki was nervous.

"No. I'm talking about Kon."

"Phew…" Shiki raised his hand to his chest and sighed with relief.

Inugami raised his eyebrow and then rested his head on his hand.

"Ah ... Why do you only ask difficult questions?" Asked Inugami.

"If you don't know how to answer, I can ask someone else." Said Kabane.

"I can help! I know everything about girls!" said Akira.

"Do you know?!" Shiki was surprised and then laughed, in a tone of mockery.

"I know more than you, for sure!" Akira shot back, annoyed.

Kabane just watched them, waiting for an answer.

"You know, Kabane-kun, girls like gifts! Why don't you choose a gift for her?"

"Gift? What kind of gift?"

"Chocolates, flowers ... Girls love it!" said Akira.

"Blerg! How outdated! Girls like money, so take her out to eat in a very expensive place!" Suggested Shiki.

"I would not be able to pay for an expensive place, since my salary is low." Said Kabane.

The other two stared at Inugami, who just acted distracted.

"Well, then ... Take her on a date, I don't know!" said Shiki.

" A date?"

" Yes! That's when you go for a walk with the person in a beautiful place!" explained Akira.

"Ah! I have had several dates with her," said Kabane.

"And she still thinks she's not number one? Inugami-san, do you have any advice to give?" Asked Shiki.

"Well ..." Inugami was thoughtful for a few moments. "Kabane, there are several ways to make a girl feel special, but I think being honest about your feelings is the most important thing."

"Be honest?" Kabane asked and was thoughtful.

"What weaker advice..." Shiki mocked.

The four kept talking until the end of dinner. After the meal, Kabane decided that he would visit Kon in the square. He was already at the door when Akira approached.

"Ka-Kabane-kun! Wait!"

"What is it, Akira?"

"I… I have an idea of how to make the girl number one!" He whispered.

"And how do you do that?" He asked.

"Why don't you…" Akira approached him and whispered in his ear. "don't you kiss her?!"

"A kiss? Where do you buy this?"

"Hahaha. It's not something you can buy! A kiss is when you touch your lips with someone else's. It's a sign of affection." explained Akira.

"Will she like a kiss?"

"If she really likes you, she will!" said Akira.

"That's right! Thank you, Akira!" Said Kabane.

The boy soon ran towards the square and arrived at the tree where Kon used to stay.

"Kon! Are you there?" he screamed.

Kitsune soon jumped out of the tree, right next to him.

"Kabane! You took too long to meet Kon!"

"Sorry, I had a lot of work!" he counted and held her hand. "Kon, I think I found out ..."

"Found what?"

"How to make you my number one!"

"Really?! Kon wants to be Kabane's number one! Yes, I do!" Her tail wagged animatedly.

"Well, I think it's like that. If it's bad, you tell me, okay?"

"OK! Kon will say so!"

Kabane intertwined his fingers with Kon's, approached, and joined his lips with hers. She was surprised, her face reddened and her tail wagged madly. Kabane felt his heartbeat increase rapidly and walked away.

They faced each other for a while until Kon felt his legs lose strength and fell to his knees on the floor.

"Kon!" Kabane bent down and held the kitsune's hands. "Are you okay?"

"Kabane ... I lost my strength ..." she said but opened a big smile. "But Kon is very happy".

"I… I feel strange…" he said.

"Kon wants to do it again!" she said.

"Do you want another kiss?!"

"Kiss?! Yes! Kon wants another kiss!" She said and hugged Kabane.

They faced each other again and Kabane brought his lips close to hers. He noticed that she closed her eyes and did the same. That feeling was different but so pleasant! Kabane felt as if he were being heated by a fire, as he felt a warmth inside his chest. When the lips parted, Kon hugged Kabane again.

"Kon…"

"Kabane, I'm your number one, right?"

"Did you feel it?"

"Yea! I felt! Kon is Kabane's number one!"

"I'm glad you could feel it."

"Kabane is also Kon's number too!"

" Am I your number one?"

"Yes! Forever!" She said and laid her head on his chest.

"Ah ... forever is a good time. You'll also be my number one forever, Kon."

They hugged each other, just enjoying each other's company, certain that there would be no one more important in their hearts.


End file.
